Comme au bon vieux temps
by Fantony
Summary: "Tu me lances un regard noir et vides ton verre d'un trait. De L'Essence de Courvoisier à deux mille livres la bouteille. Je doute que tu aies eu le temps d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les notes délicates d'abricot et de fleur d'aubépine. Quel gâchis." Mycroft est toujours là pour Sherlock. Toujours. Il nous fait part ici de leur relation à travers la Saison 3.
1. Abricot et fleur d'aubépine

**Traduction de ma fic « Just like old times »**, qui tire son titre de l'échange entre Mycroft et Sherlock dans The Sign of Three.

**Note:** Je veux montrer à travers cette histoire à quel point Mycroft tient à Sherlock. J'aime à penser que malgré leurs différends et leurs perpétuelles chamailleries, les deux frères ont une relation fusionnelle. Ainsi, libre à vous de voir cette fanfic comme le simple témoignage d'un amour fraternel, ou comme un Holmescest platonique. Il y aura peut-être des allusions au Johnlock plus tard, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

A noter également que l'histoire est contée par Mycroft. Le texte est donc à la 1ère personne, mais vous remarquerez que Mycroft livre ses pensées comme s'il s'adressait à Sherlock (d'où le « tu ») parce que c'est toujours à son frère qu'il s'adresse dans son esprit.

_**Je sais que j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise pour les dialogues, désolée !** **;)**_

* * *

**COMME AU BON VIEUX TEMPS**

**CHAPITRE 1 – ABRICOT ET FLEUR D'AUBEPINE. **

_La scène se passe chez Mycroft, où Sherlock séjourne à son retour de l'Europe de l'Est, juste après les retrouvailles de Sherlock et John. Mycroft est dans son fauteuil, attendant le retour de Sherlock. _

Tes pas se rapprochent et une odeur de tabac vient me titiller les narines, trahissant ton recours à la nicotine sur le chemin du retour. Tes retrouvailles avec ce cher docteur n'ont donc pas été un franc succès. Rien de surprenant à cela.

"Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu ne serais pas le bienvenu?" Je te raille, sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

Sans mot dire, tu saisis le verre de brandy que je te tends par dessus mon épaule –clairement un mauvais signe- et prends place sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Les flammes qui dansent inlassablement dans le foyer se reflètent sur ton visage et je réalise que j'ai quelque peu sous-estimé à quel point la guerre manquait au docteur. Lèvre fendue, traces de strangulation, sang séché témoignant d'un coup violent sur le nez. Il ne t'a pas épargné. Comme un enfant à qui on viendrait de casser son joujou le plus précieux, je sens en moi bouillonner la colère et je voue à John Watson une haine soudaine, semblable à celle que j'ai nourrie à l'égard de tous ces inconscients qui se sont hasardés à toucher au moindre de tes cheveux, et Dieu sait qu'ils sont nombreux à avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé!

Que tu aies pu envisager l'espace d'un instant que je me sois délecté de ta torture serbe est risible. J'aurais étranglé ton bourreau de mes propres mains si j'avais pu, mais la réussite du plan s'en serait trouvée menacée, et puis, tu sais bien que je déteste me salir les mains. Je me suis bien entendu assuré que l'on s'occupe de son sort une fois que nous étions hors d'atteinte. Il paraît que les gardiens des prisons serbes ne sont pas très commodes.

"Il eût été préférable d'attendre un peu avant de lui parler de sa moustache," je lâche.

Mon ton se veut détaché.

"La ferme, Mycroft."

Le tien l'est beaucoup moins.

"Que croyais-tu, Sherlock? Qu'il allait te sauter au cou?"

Tu me lances un regard noir et vides ton verre d'un trait. De L'Essence de Courvoisier à deux mille livres la bouteille. Je doute que tu aies eu le temps d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les notes délicates d'abricot et de fleur d'aubépine. Quel gâchis.

Ainsi tu t'étais réellement imaginé que John t'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts et que tout redeviendrait comme avant? Ta naïveté m'inspire une myriade de remarques caustiques, mais l'expression qui se devine sur ton visage me pousse à les réfréner. Je connais cette expression. Elle est en tous points similaire à celle que tu arborais sur ce même fauteuil, le soir de ta petite mise en scène voilà deux ans. Une expression qui me rappelle, si toutefois cela était nécessaire, ô combien tu es fragile, frère chéri. Bien plus que quiconque ne se l'imagine. Bien plus que tu n'en as toi-même conscience.

Je suppose que c'est un de ces moments où une personne _normale_ te prendrait dans ses bras en te disant de ne pas t'en faire et que tout finira par s'arranger, mais _normal_ n'est pas l'adjectif que les gens emploient généralement à notre sujet, n'est-ce pas?

"Laisse-lui du temps, Sherlock," je me contente de te dire.

"Combien de temps?"

Je soupire. Tu ne t'es jamais distingué par ta patience.

"Il t'a vu sauter d'un immeuble. Il t'a vu baigner dans ce qu'il croyait être ton propre sang. Il t'a enterré. Il s'est rendu sur ta tombe presque toutes les semaines. Il t'a pleuré pendant deux ans."

"Justement. Il devrait être content de me voir."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai toujours été amusé – amusé et alarmé, je dois reconnaître – par cet éternel paradoxe entre ton génie et ton ignorance de la nature humaine. Enfant, tu voyais déjà le monde avec des yeux d'adulte, mais tu as toujours vu le coeur et ses mystères avec des yeux d'enfant. Ainsi, tu ne vois dans mon attitude à ton égard qu'une volonté d'ingérence et un complexe de supériorité. Tu es aveugle à mes véritables motivations. Quelque part, je dois admettre que cela m'arrange. Tu es mon unique faiblesse, et si tu avais seulement conscience de l'importance que tu as à mes yeux, nul doute que tu te servirais de ce pouvoir sur ma personne.

"Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, " tu bredouilles.

Ces mots me font hausser un sourcil. Si le remords me grignote morceau par morceau depuis des années, il n'est qu'un vague et lointain concept pour toi. Certes, tu en connais les formules d'usage, mais de là à les utiliser... C'est une grande première. Tu tiens décidément à ce cher docteur.

"Et Mary a dit qu'elle lui parlerait," tu ajoutes, et je te regarde du coin de l'oeil te verser un second verre de brandy.

Mary. Oui... Mary Elizabeth Morstan. Son véritable nom échappe encore aux services secrets. Mes meilleurs éléments sont pourtant sur l'affaire, mais leur efficacité est toujours aussi désolante. Quant à moi, j'ai ma petite idée, mais tu sais combien j'affectionne le travail de terrain… L'attaque terroriste qui se profile au cœur de Londres n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à te ramener à la maison, Sherlock.

Je me demande quelles sont tes déductions à son sujet. Jusqu'où as-tu vu clair en elle? Si Irene Adler s'est imposée comme une redoutable adversaire, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de cette femme. La future Madame Watson (car si l'on considère un instant le salaire de John, il est évident qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule idée en tête en l'emmenant dans un restaurant où l'addition comporte au mieux trois chiffres) cache bien son jeu et prend soin d'effacer toutes ses traces. Extrêmement intelligente. Extrêmement dangereuse. La guerre n'est de toute évidence pas la seule chose qui manque à John Watson. Si Mary a savamment orchestré leur rencontre, peu d'efforts lui ont été nécessaires pour séduire John, et elle le savait. Elle savait qu'inconsciemment, il était en quête d'adrénaline. Elle savait qu'inconsciemment, il serait attiré par une femme comme elle. Comme il a été attiré par toi. Parce que John est attiré par le danger...

* * *

Le quatrième verre de brandy a raison de toi, et, tandis que, grimaçant de dégoût au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, je te tamponne la bouche d'un mouchoir pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de vomi, je regrette amèrement t'avoir laissé boire autant. Si Maman voyait cela, je passerais un sale quart d'heure.

Le trajet jusqu'à ta chambre n'est guère plus enthousiasmant. Te mener à l'étage relève de l'exploit sportif, et écouter tes jérémiades à peine compréhensibles requiert une patience à toute épreuve. Quand je pense que tu oseras encore dire à quiconque veut bien l'entendre que je suis le pire frère qui soit. Ton _ennemi juré_ comme tu te plais tant à le dire. Ce n'est pas _l'autre_ qui se serait soucié de ton sort comme je le fais, crois-moi, Sherlock. _(1) _

Tu te laisses tomber de tout ton poids sur le lit et je regarde avec effroi tes souliers Yves Saint Laurent pleins de boue sur la couverture en cachemire. Dans un soupir, je te débarrasse de tes chaussures et de ton pantalon et je te borde, pendant que, ingrat, tu te plains de mon manque de délicatesse.

"Tu ferais bien de dormir, maintenant, Sherlock. Je t'ai assez entendu pour ce soir."

Je tourne les talons mais tu me retiens par le poignet.

"Chante-moi une berceuse!"

Je fronce les sourcils.

"Je te demande pardon?"

"Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, Mycroft."

J'en ai bien peur, oui.

"C'est ridicule. Dois-je te rappeler ton âge, mon cher frère?"

"Chante moi une berceuse sinon je ne vais pas réussir à dormir!"

Je serre les dents. Je sais par expérience que tu es, hélas, effroyablement têtu, et que même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tu ne me laisseras pas quitter la pièce tant que je n'aurai pas cédé à ton caprice. A contrecœur, je m'assois au bord du lit et m'éclaircis la voix, essayant d'oublier un instant le poste que j'occupe au sein du gouvernement britannique.

"Baa Baa Black Sheep, have you any wool?" Je commence à chanter sans conviction. _(2)_

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, pas celle-là!" Tu m'interromps. "Je veux _Baby Mine_!"

Je me fige. C'est la chanson du film Dumbo. Tu adorais ce film, petit, sans doute te reconnaissais-tu dans l'histoire pathétique de cet éléphanteau rejeté de tous pour sa différence, et tu me demandais toujours te chanter cette berceuse le soir. Je... Je ne savais pas que... Je pensais que ces souvenirs avaient été éradiqués de ton palais mental il y a des années. Je tente désespérément d'ignorer la vague de chaleur qui me parcoure le corps.

"Je pensais que tu avais oublié. "

"Hmm..." Tu marmonnes dans l'oreiller. "Chante!"

"Little one, when you play. Pay no heed to what they say," j'entonne, surpris de me souvenir des paroles aussi aisément, "let your eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby mine. If they knew all about you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you..." _(Petit, quand tu joues. Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'ils disent. Laisse tes yeux étinceler et briller. Jamais une larme, mon bébé. S'ils savaient tout de toi, ils finiraient par t'aimer, eux aussi. Ceux-là mêmes qui te réprimandent, que ne donneraient-ils pas alors pour avoir le droit de te prendre dans leurs bras...) (3)_

Je ne suis pas mécontent que tu sois trop imbibé d'alcool pour remarquer ce léger tremblement dans ma voix.

Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que tu puisses voir briller ces petites gouttes qui menacent de quitter mes yeux.

Oh, Sherlock, toi seul es capable de briser ainsi ma carapace. Presque instinctivement, je fais glisser mes doigts dans tes boucles sombres, comme je le faisais, il y a longtemps. Tellement longtemps. Tes yeux se ferment presque aussitôt, et je me redresse alors doucement, par peur de te réveiller.

"Mycroft!" Tu m'interpelles au moment où je m'apprête à franchir la porte.

Je tressaute et me retourne vers toi.

"Qu'y-a-t-il encore, Sherlock ? " Je demande, prenant un air exaspéré.

"Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais..." Ta voix est hésitante et mon coeur tressaille. Oh non, pas ça. Je ne suis pas prêt à ce genre de débordement de sentiments. Que vais-je pouvoir te répondre? "Je suis vraiment content de ne pas avoir hérité du même nez que toi."

Et voici là toute la gratitude que tu es capable de me témoigner... Pour un peu, j'en resterais bouche bée. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Bonne nuit, Sherlock."

Plus jamais je ne te laisserai toucher à mon Essence de Courvoisier.

* * *

_(1) 'L'autre' fait référence à l'autre frère auquel Mycroft fait allusion à la fin de His Last Vow. _

_(2) Baa Baa Black Sheep est une comptine anglaise sur le même air que notre « Ah vous dirais-je maman »_

_(3) Le texte entre parenthèses est la traduction approximative des paroles originales de la chanson, et non la version française de cette chanson, dont le sens diffère quelque peu de l'originale. _

_**Merci d'avoir lu !**__** :) **_

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 21 septembre 2014. **


	2. Le pont de singe

**CHAPITRE 2 – LE PONT DE SINGE. **

L'eau a cessé de couler à l'étage. Je jette un oeil à ma montre. Quarante et une minute sous la douche. Le savon ne te débarrassera pas de tes démons, Sherlock… Mais je compte sur toi pour traquer ceux qui rôdent sournoisement dans les entrailles de la ville. Juste sous nos pieds. Je sais déjà qui a pris les rênes de l'opération, où et quand il va frapper, et j'ai établi de solides théories quant à la façon dont il va s'y prendre. Je pourrais les partager avec toi et te faire gagner un temps précieux pour le travail de terrain, mais je préfère te laisser à tes propres déductions. Je te connais, Sherlock. Je sais ce que tu as enduré ces deux dernières années. Je sais ce qu'il risque de se passer si ton esprit n'est pas suffisamment occupé.

Si j'ai demandé à Anthea d'annuler mes rencontres de la matinée, ce n'est pas parce que je te crois incapable de gérer seul les effets indésirables de l'alcool, mais parce que j'ai peur que ta petite mésaventure de cette nuit ne soit qu'un avant-goût amer de ta détresse. Je ne veux pas te retrouver gisant au fond d'une sombre et sordide allée. Je ne veux pas fouiller tes poches et y trouver une liste de mots griffonnée d'une main tremblante au dos d'un ticket de caisse. Je ne veux pas sentir mon coeur se resserrer un peu plus dans ma poitrine à la lecture de chacun d'eux. Je ne veux pas être ébloui par les gyrophares d'une ambulance. Je ne veux pas passer des nuits entières à te tenir la main en me demandant si je reverrai un jour l'étrange couleur de tes yeux. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sherlock.

Je balaye du regard l'article du Daily Telegraph sur le nouveau projet de loi anti-terroriste dans l'espoir de chasser ces souvenirs qui n'ont jamais cessé de me hanter, mais j'ai ce besoin irrépressible de te voir, de te parler, de m'assurer que tu es toujours là. Bien réél…

La porte de ta chambre est ouverte. Une vieille habitude. Enfant, tu ne fermais jamais ta porte, sauf quand Maman te sommait de le faire. Peut-être cela te donnait-il l'impression de garder un lien avec le monde extérieur. Tu as toujours été bien moins solitaire que tu ne le prétends. Pour quelle autre raison t'aurais-je incité à trouver un colocataire il y a quatre ans? L'aspect financier n'était qu'une piètre excuse. J'ignorais alors à quel point ta vie en serait définitivement bouleversée…

Posté dans l'encadrement de la porte, je t'observe, dos à moi, ébouriffer tes boucles humides à l'aide d'une serviette. Tu n'es vêtu que d'un pantalon que ta ceinture peine à maintenir en place.

Si je n'avais pu ignorer ton visage émacié par de trop longs mois passés à poursuivre les ombres de Moriarty à travers des contrées hostiles, il m'avait été jusqu'alors beaucoup plus aisé de fermer les yeux sur les traces plus subtiles laissées par ton exil.

"Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps?" Tu demandes, sans te retourner. "Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire? Le premier ministre du Portugal doit être terriblement déçu d'être privé de ta compagnie."

En d'autres circonstances, je ne manquerais pas de te sermonner et de te rappeler comme je l'ai déjà si souvent fait, que même lorsque l'on s'appelle Sherlock Holmes et que l'on prend un malin plaisir à transgresser les règles, on doit un minimum de respect à son frère aîné. Mais je n'ai pas le coeur à te faire la morale. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qui a pu trahir mon emploi du temps. J'ai l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ton dos.

Ecchymoses. Entailles profondes. Brûlures de cigarette. Plaies infectées.

"Ce n'était pas la peine d'annuler tes rendez-vous de la matinée pour jouer les nounous, Mycroft. Je ne suis plus un enfant," tu ajoutes, d'un ton offusqué, enfilant une chemise.

Une chemise. Voilà tout ce dont tu as eu besoin pour créer l'illusion. Une simple chemise. Tel un magicien faisant disparaître la blanche colombe derrière un foulard, tu as dissimulé tes souffrances derrière un simple morceau de tissu. Mais le foulard du magicien n'est qu'un leurre. Il n'est là que pour détourner notre attention et nous cacher l'évidence. Il nous est plus facile de croire que la colombe a disparu par enchantement plutôt que de chercher à comprendre ce qui s'est passé derrière le foulard. J'ai lâchement fait semblant d'oublier ce qui se dissimulait derrière ce voile de coton.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?" Tu demandes nerveusement, tandis que je franchis sans mot dire les quelques pas qui me séparent de toi. "Mycroft!"

Tu te retournes et te retrouves face à face avec moi. Je plisse les yeux en constatant que ton torse n'a rien à envier à ton dos. Pas la moindre parcelle de peau ne semble avoir été épargnée. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure lentement tes stigmates. Comme pour m'imprégner de ta douleur. Tu ne bronches pas mais ton souffle se fait plus court et dans ma tête, j'entends encore résonner chaque coup de ton bourreau. Oh, Sherlock. Comment peux-tu encore tenir debout quand ton corps entier n'est plus qu'un vaste champ de ruines? Je m'étais pourtant juré de te protéger.

"Je demanderai au Professeur McLaughlin de t'examiner régulièrement," je dis d'un ton détaché.

La réputation de ce médecin n'est plus à faire. Il est considéré comme le meilleur praticien de toute l'Angleterre et bien au delà.

"C'est inutile. J'ai déjà mon propre médecin," tu rétorques.

"Un médecin aux méthodes peu orthodoxes," je te fais remarquer, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Tu portes instinctivement la main à ton nez contusionné et me lance un regard noir.

"Sherlock, nous savons tous deux que même si ce cher docteur se montrait plus enclin à la discussion qu'aux coups de poing, tu ne lui en toucherais pas un mot. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert durant les deux années qui viennent de s'écouler. Et je ne parle pas seulement de tes petites égratignures."

Tu serres les dents. C'est à peine perceptible, mais je te connais par coeur et je sais que j'ai raison. Tu as toujours préféré l'aversion à la compassion.

"La culpabilité a-t-elle bon goût, frère chéri?"

Je me doutais bien que tu essaierais de changer de sujet.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," je mens, m'attelant à boutonner ta chemise pour éviter ton regard.

Tu esquisses un sourire en coin.

"Au contraire. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Je ne serais pas autant amoché si tu étais intervenu plus tôt, Mycroft."

Ma mâchoire se crispe et mes mains s'attardent sur l'avant-dernier bouton de ta chemise.

"Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Oh oui, je sais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça te plaisait de me voir torturé. Tu as toujours eu un petit côté sadique."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Si seulement tu savais combien cela m'a bouleversé. Te torturer, c'est me torturer moi aussi, Sherlock. Mes blessures ne sont pas visibles mais elles sont bien réelles, crois-moi.

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Sherlock. Je n'avais pas le choix."

"Hmm… Tout est une question de perspective… Alors, dis-moi, cher frère, qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus émoustillé? La strangulation? Les coups de fouet?"

"Sherlock!"

Tu as l'air aussi décontenancé que moi par le ton colérique de ma voix. Par mes poings serrés et tremblants. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser ainsi transparaître mes émotions. Nos regards se croisent et le sourire arrogant que tu arborais s'évanouit en même temps que tes yeux me fuient. Je me prépare à une autre de tes remarques puériles mais tu sembles avoir perdu de ton assurance et le silence se fait pesant.

"Je ne m'en serais pas sorti si tu n'avais pas été là, Mycroft," tu finis par dire, déposant un baiser sur ma joue. "Merci."

Il faut quelques secondes à mon cerveau avant d'enregistrer et d'analyser les mots qui viennent de s'échapper de ta bouche. Il m'en faut quelques autres pour scruter ton visage, cherchant vainement un quelconque signe d'ironie. Une poignée d'autres secondes encore avant de parvenir à articuler une réponse.

"Je… Tu sais bien que Maman ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si je ne t'avais pas ramené à la maison en un seul morceau," je m'entends bredouiller.

Oh, ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais au même titre que la menace terroriste qui plane sur Londres, ce n'est bien entendu pas la raison principale qui m'a poussé à prendre le premier vol pour la Serbie lorsque j'ai appris de source sûre que étais retenu captif.

"Evidemment," tu me réponds, peinant à camoufler le sourire amusé qui se dessine sur tes lèvres.

Tu sais. Tu sais que tes mots m'ont ébranlé. Tu sais qu'ils ont eu l'effet d'un typhon dans mon coeur. Tu as toujours été la première de mes priorités, et s'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi, tu n'as jamais exprimé la moindre gratitude à mon égard. Je m'y étais habitué. Je n'attendais plus rien de ta part. Tu sais, et je te suis reconnaissant de ne faire aucun commentaire.

"Où comptes-tu aller?" je demande, en te regardant jeter nonchalamment une dizaine de chemises dans la grosse valise ouverte sur le lit.

Tu me jettes un coup d'oeil moqueur par dessus ton épaule. "Question idiote."

Bien sûr que c'est une question idiote. Bien sûr que je connais déjà la réponse. J'essaye juste de me donner une contenance, Sherlock.

"Tu n'as pas oublié que John ne vivait plus là-bas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et alors? Tu paieras la totalité du loyer à Madame Hudson. Ce n'est pas la maigre participation de John qui faisait la moindre différence pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Mycroft, cela ne te privera pas de ton approvisionnement quotidien en pâtisseries de la Maison Bertaux." _**(*)**_

"Tu peux rester ici. Si tu veux," je hasarde, ignorant tes railleries.

Tu te retournes, et parais un instant véritablement surpris par ma proposition.

"Pourquoi resterais-je?" tu demandes, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une ineptie, de la dernière chose qui aurait pu te traverser l'esprit.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis t'offre un sourire cynique, pour masquer toute trace de déconvenue.

"Oui. En effet. Pourquoi?" A quoi m'attendais-je? Qu'importent mes efforts, je ne pourrai jamais combler le fossé que j'ai délibérément creusé il y a des années. Seul ce fragile pont de singe érigé entre nous me guide encore aux portes de ton esprit, mais je sais que les planches de bois rongées par des années de différends peuvent à tout moment céder sous mes pas. "Un taxi sera là à quatorze heures," je dis, en quittant la pièce.

"Mycroft!"

Je reviens sur mes pas. Tu me regardes fixement et je lève un sourcil inquisiteur pour t'encourager à parler.

"Inutile de te faire du mauvais sang. Je ne prendrai rien."

Tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais. J'aimerais être complètement convaincu par ta promesse, mais je ne parviens pas à chasser mes craintes, alors je me contente de hocher la tête.

"Pense à boire beaucoup d'eau pour te réhydrater. Le brandy ne te réussit pas, Sherlock. Tu as une mine affreuse."

Un large sourire éclaire ton visage fatigué.

"Pas autant que la tienne."

Je te rends ton sourire.

"Bonne journée, Sherlock."

* * *

_(*) La Maison Bertaux est une boulangerie pâtisserie française très réputée, installée à Greek Street à Londres, depuis 1871. _

_**Merci d'avoir lu! **_

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 12 janvier 2016.**


End file.
